Compute \[\lfloor 1 \rfloor + \lfloor 1.6 \rfloor + \lfloor 2.2 \rfloor + \lfloor 2.8 \rfloor + \dots + \lfloor 99.4 \rfloor + \lfloor 100 \rfloor,\]where the arguments of the floor functions are in arithmetic progression.
Solution: We use the fact that $\lfloor x \rfloor = x - \{x\}$ for all $x.$ Therefore, it suffices to compute the sum of the arithmetic sequence itself, \[1 + 1.6 + 2.2 + \dots + 100,\]and then subtract off the sum of the fractional parts, \[\{1\} + \{1.6\} + \{2.2\} + \dots + \{100\}.\]The common difference of the arithmetic sequence is $0.6,$ so the number of terms is $1 + \frac{100 - 1}{0.6} = 166.$ Then, the sum of the arithmetic sequence is \[\frac{1 + 100}{2} \cdot 166 = 101 \cdot 83 = 8383.\]Because five times the common difference is $5 \cdot 0.6 = 3,$ which is an integer, the fractional parts of the arithmetic sequence repeat every five terms. Thus, the sum of the fractional parts is \[\frac{165}{5} \left( 0 + 0.6 + 0.2 + 0.8 + 0.4 \right) + 0 = 33 \cdot 2 = 66.\]Therefore, the given sum equals \[8383 - 66 = \boxed{8317} \,.\]